


I Want Your Heart

by stringsonthisguitar



Category: Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stringsonthisguitar/pseuds/stringsonthisguitar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ravenna knew the beautiful woman with skin as white as snow, hair as black as night, and lips red as blood, would play a vital role in her life the moment she laid eyes on her. Ravenna was told that she needed Snow White's heart in order to live and rule forever; however, what if she needed her heart only figuratively and not literally. Is love truly enough? **6/17/14 - Reedited**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Just borrowing them for fun. Written strictly for entertainment purposes and I will earn nothing as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **6/17/14** Reedited and reformatted, but still far from perfect.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing of this. Written strictly for entertainment purposes and I will earn nothing as well.

She slowly opened her eyes to reveal all too familiar walls. This is where Snow White had spent a majority of her childhood and adolescence. Four walls, a small window, and one door composed of metal bars. She had countless hours to herself over the past several years to dwell on one thing – Ravenna.

Ravenna was now Queen; her Queen to be exact. The night her father was killed, Ravenna became Queen of what was to become her kingdom. She tried to escape the venomous clutches of Ravenna but was apprehended and imprisoned in the highest tower of the castle.

She still remembers the first time she saw the beautiful woman. Those images would forever be imprinted in her mind. At first she utterly despised the Queen for what she had done. However, over the years, she began to gain sympathy for the older women. What could have possible happened to Ravenna that would have caused her to turn into such a monster?

She began to gain insight into the dark and oppressive woman as the Queen visited Snow at her cell. The Queen always visited when Snow appeared to be asleep. However, Snow was always very much awake and aware of her secret visitor. She always questioned why. Why would this woman imprison her and yet visit her at her cell? Of course, Snow never could discover the true answer to these questions.

There were numerous occasions where Snow was able to study the fierce Queen. To Snow's eyes, Ravenna appeared to have a very strong and powerful front. However, her body language betrayed her more confident persona. Ravenna was physically beautiful. Her face was perfectly chiseled and her eyes glistened with untold stories and emotions. As the secret visits became more frequent, Snow began to look forward to the nightly visits. Even though she was "asleep", the thought of someone visiting her caused a swelling within her chest. At least she was not always alone.

As Snow grew older, her treatment by the guards, and ultimately the Queen, began to change for the better. However, she still could not understand the motives or actions by the Queen to keep her locked up, especially under the more favorable conditions.

Today marked a huge milestone in Snow White's life. It was her birthday and she had finally come to age. However, it was not a day to be celebrated. To her, it was one more year spent alone in a cold, dark tower.

Faint footsteps drew Snow White from her thoughts. 'Who could this be at this hour'? she thought to herself. The guards came like clockwork to bring her the daily rations of food. On this day, the guards had already provided her with the rations. Her heart began to beat erratically with anxiety. An unfamiliar guard came into view and started to unlock the door.

"The Queen wishes to see you," he spoke softly but with authority.

She moved to stand from her rickety bed and proceeded with much caution to exit the cell. The guard instructed her to follow him as they made their way down the steps of the tower. By the time they made it to the center of the castle, she was greatly fatigued. Being imprisoned in a small cell for so many years does not aid in one's stamina. They were walking down a large corridor when the guard abruptly stopped at two large wooden doors. He knocked twice and was greeted by an elegant voice.

"Come in," the voice rang from behind the two large doors. The guard slowly opened the door and motioned for Snow White to enter. She cautiously entered the large room with the guard one step behind her.

Her eyes raked over the beautiful yet spacious room. White candles illuminated and added a soft glow to the room and gold furnishings added even more glow and warmth. She was about done gazing when a voice boomed through the otherwise quiet room.

"Leave us," the Queen instructed the guard. The guard nodded in response and left. Up until that moment she felt somewhat safe knowing another person was standing between herself and the Queen. However, once the guard left, she felt exposed and terrified. The Queen silently observed her head to toe and a chill spread over her body laced with not only fear but also anticipation. She started to shiver when an unexpected voice echoed throughout the room.

"I am not going to harm you my dear child." She was soft spoken yet her voice also carried with it an uncharacteristic element that she could not explain. Maybe it was laced with regret, sadness, possibly even… need. She looked up only to find the Queen's brilliant eyes staring straight at her and piercing into her very soul. She felt her whole body begin to shake and the room began to spin. The trek from the tower must have taken a toll on her. Ravenna, realizing the sudden change in demeanor, rushed to her side to keep her from falling straight onto the hard stone floor. She remained conscious, but her limbs refused to move within the embrace the Queen was giving at the moment.

"You should lie down and rest. Your strength will return in time." Ravenna spoke in no more than a whisper.

Snow White could only nod in agreement before two strong and determined arms wrapped around her body, lifting her up off of the stone floor. Ravenna carried her over to the large bed and gentle laid Snow down. It was within this moment that several unspoken words were transferred between the two women. Their eyes said everything. The Queen's generally stoic persona was replaced with a soft and caring expression.

Snow's gaze was immediately broken when soft fingertips brushed against her left cheek. She immediately closed her eyes at the sensation. Several thoughts coursed through her mind within seconds. She should hate and despise the Queen with all of her being. However, she could not bring herself to harbor those feelings.

Movement soon forced Snow to withdraw from her thoughts only to find that Ravenna had removed herself from the bed. Snow watched, with a mixture of emotions, as the beautiful Queen gracefully walked out of the room. Once the doors closed, it did not take long before sleep overcame Snow White.

As soon as the doors closed, Ravenna was overwhelmed with emotion. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute. How did she allow these thoughts and feelings to go so far? She could not even pinpoint the exact moment when lust turned into love and admiration. Ravenna knew the beautiful woman with skin as white as snow, hair as black as night, and lips red as blood would play a vital role in her life the moment she laid eyes on Snow White.

Ravenna was told that she needed Snow White's heart in order to live and rule forever; however, what if she needed her heart only figuratively and not literally. What if love was truly enough?


	2. Chapter 2

Ravenna quickly made her way down to the lower level of the castle. She needed to gather herself promptly before making any appearances. She was not ready to confront Snow White. It was all happening too fast. How could she justify all of her actions over the many years?

In the beginning, she ordered Snow to be imprisoned for fear she could lead a rebellion and reclaim the throne. However, over the years, Ravenna came to the realization that Snow was not a threat. She had a tremendous heart that appeared not to harbor feelings of hate or ill-will. She would never admit it to a living soul, but Ravenna admired that about Snow White.

The few times Ravenna managed to make eye contact with Snow, she saw only love and understanding. It was almost as if Snow could see into Ravenna's soul; as if she knew the dark Queen's tribulations.

When Ravenna was a child, she was taken by soldiers on the orders of an aging king who, at the time, ruled her homeland. She was to replace the King's wife who had committed the sin of having become middle-aged. In order to protect her daughter, Ravenna's mother cast a spell on her. This spell would keep her young and beautiful, thus ensuring her safety. However, once she was in the hands of the soldiers and king, she endured years of rape and torture. Those horrific acts were what shaped Ravenna.

She was once told by her mother that her beauty would be all that could save her. She believed that for the longest time. That was until Snow White came into her life. Snow embodied the very meaning of love and admiration, and that slowly stripped away Ravenna's defenses. Snow White was the only one who could truly save her.

Ravenna was brought out of her musings by distant footsteps. How long had she been down here? She needed to head back up to her chamber and check on Snow. A huge ball was scheduled for later in the evening to celebrate the Queen's anniversary. She wanted desperately for the young woman to be in attendance with her.

Today was also a significant day because Snow had finally come to age. She was twenty-one seasons old and Ravenna wanted this night to be special for her as well. Ravenna had been anxiously awaiting this day for many years. Snow was no longer a child, but a young woman capable of great things.

Ravenna made her way to the upper levels of the castle and approached the large wooden doors that led into her chamber. She took a moment to gather herself, once again, and then proceeded to open them. It was approaching dusk and the lit candles gave warmth to the room. She focused on her bed which was now unoccupied. When she lifted her eyes, she immediately found beautiful green eyes staring right back at her.

Snow was perched on the window's edge, gazing out onto the beautiful landscape before Ravenna caught her attention. She immediately stood up to greet the Queen. "Good evening my Queen," she stated as a form of greeting. The Queen's heart shattered at her vulnerable and fragile appearance and demeanor. Ravenna slowly made her way over to stand in front of her. She reached out and cupped her chin, silently begging for the young woman to look at her. Snow tensed at the touch, not knowing what might come next. However, when she complied, Ravenna tried her best to convey every emotion she was feeling through her eyes.

The Queen's alluring voice broke the silence. "You do not have to address me as such. Please…call me Ravenna." Snow's confused expression, slowly gave way and she nodded in understanding. An unfamiliar smile crept across the Queen's beautiful face. Snow felt a sense of comfort rush over her with the sight. She had never seen the dark Queen smile – it was truly beautiful.

Ravenna stepped away and moved nearby to a set of chairs. She motioned for Snow to follow and took the seat right next to her. A few moments went by in silence as the women stole glances at one another.

Ravenna was the first to speak, "I know you have so many questions that need answers. I can't guarantee that I can answer all of them nor give you the answers you are looking for, but I will try my very best to give you the answers you deserve." She maintained eye contact until Snow dropped her gaze and nodded softly. Ravenna took a large breath and decided it was now or never. She was going to try and right all of her wrongs.

"I cannot explain or justify my actions over the many years. All I can say is that I'm truly sorry. I was terrified of everything…I had the love of no one and couldn't trust anyone. When I first saw you, I knew you would have a great impact on my life…I just did not know how." Ravenna stopped long enough for her to regain her composure but also to allow her words to sink into the younger woman.

"I hated and despised the person I had become. I was filled with so much hate and anger; I did not know compassion or love…that was until you came along." Snow quickly met Ravenna with questioning eyes. However, all Snow saw was truth. Her gaze was unfaltering as Ravenna continued on.

"Before I was taken from my mother, she told me that my beauty would be the only thing that could save me. But I now know that is not true. I can only be saved by the fairest of blood, and you my dear Snow White are the fairest of them all. I need your heart in order to not only survive, but to live." Her voice began to break as Snow peered deep into her soul. It was all out now. She felt a rush of relief wash over her as she closed her eyes. A moment later, she felt smooth and nimble fingers brush against her cheek. She lost all semblance of control the moment she felt Snow's touch. Tears began to fall without pretense.

Snow began to gently wipe away the tears that began to fall freely. She utterly despised the woman whom Ravenna called her mother for making her suffer such a dark curse. She momentarily wondered what life this beautiful woman might have had if she had remained spell free. However, all her thoughts came to a halt when she came to the realization that the woman sitting in front of her was not her jailor or tormentor. This dark spell had transformed Ravenna into a monster. It was the monster, not Ravenna. She was just the innocent being it took refuge within. Ravenna understood what she had become, and she ultimately hated herself for it.

Snow tried to console the visibly broken woman and quickly wrapped Ravenna in a tight embrace. "I can't give you my heart," Snow murmured. She immediately felt the Queen tense beneath her. She pulled back enough where she could see Ravenna's face. A small smile threatened to emerge before she whispered, "Because…you already have my heart." A brief moment of confusion overtook the Queen before the young woman's words slowly sank in. Snow sensed the confusion in the older woman and couldn't help the large small that crept across her face. She slowly leaned into Ravenna and placed a soft kiss to her temple before wrapping her in another embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

The women's embrace was interrupted when two loud knocks broke through the welcomed silence. Snow moved so Ravenna was able to respond to the guard.

"Come in," she spoke with her authoritative voice.

"My Queen, the Grand Ball has now commenced. Everyone is asking for your Majesty's presence" the guard stated.

"Tell the guests I will join the festivities momentarily. However, in the meantime, will you please inform Jardus that I require her presence and also to bring our gowns with her."

"Yes, my Queen"

The guard quickly retreated and closed the large door. Ravenna turned to Snow, who had a questioning look about her. She realized the Grand Ball had not yet been discussed.

"There is a Grand Ball this evening celebrating my reign. I was hoping you might accompany me as my honored guest. I also thought, today being your birthday, it could be a celebration in your honor as well." The Queen glanced over to Snow, who had a look of hesitancy. Another smile broke across Snow's face as she responded to Ravenna, "Yes…of course. I would love to."

Another knock at the door broke the women's attention.

Jardus along with another assistant had arrived with both dresses in hand. Snow carefully observed both gowns and she automatically knew which one belonged to the Queen. It was elegant and extremely beautiful. It was black and graciously adorned with gold medallions and lace. It appeared to have a plunging back and neckline that was sure to only accent the Queens perfect figure. A gold ornate crown completed the ensemble. The other gown was strikingly beautiful as well. It was a deep red with gold accents and trim around the neckline.

Jardus escorted the Queen to a separate room to dress and the assistant was left with Snow. Snow was ready and patiently waiting for the Queen to emerge from the separate dress room. She observed herself consciously in the mirror. She looked beautiful and the dress was even more beautiful. She looked at the meticulous detail that had gone unnoticed before. Her raven black hair fell freely across her shoulders and a gold headband rested neatly upon her head.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a door opened. Ravenna stood outside looking more beautiful than Snow had ever seen her before. She was right about the plunging neck and back only complementing her already perfect figure. Her blond hair was braided and pinned up within her crown. She was truly breath-taking.

Similar thoughts rushed through Ravenna's mind as well. She had never seen anyone look as beautiful and pure as Snow did at that moment. They stood there taking one another in when a guard appeared at the door to escort the Queen to the Grand Ball.

Ravenna slowly walked up to Snow and interlaced her arm with the younger woman's arm.

"Ready?"

Snow only nodded in approval before she was led out of the Queen's chamber down to the main corridor.

Both women mingled through the crowd until late into the evening. The Grand Ball was meant to be a celebration, and a celebration it was. Ravenna could not remember a time when she was so happy and content. Snow stayed close by the Queen throughout the evening; they were just merely enjoying the company of one another. Both women would occasionally steal glances at each other while one was engrossed in conversation.

The Grand Ball was slowly coming to a close when the two women decided to make an early exit. It had been an exhaustive day for both of them.

Ravenna and Snow said their farewells and headed back to the chamber.

Jardus and her assistant had not yet returned to the Queen's chamber to undress and retrieve the gowns. Ravenna took this opportunity to spend more time with Snow before the night was over. She walked over to Snow, who was peering out the window, taking in all the remaining lights of the castle. Snow slowly turned to regard the Queen.

"Thank you for this evening…it's the happiest I've been in a long time."

Guilt suddenly overtook Ravenna and she swiftly turned her head so Snow could not see her breaking. The younger woman gently cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes as Ravenna spoke.

"I am so sorry Snow…I'm so sorry."

Snow slowly closed the distance between them and took the Queen into a deep embrace. Ravenna was lost within the moment. She just wanted to feel again. She wanted to feel emotions other than hate, anger, and loneliness. She wanted to feel love and happiness for the first time in her life.

Ravenna gazed into Snow's eyes and lost everything at that moment. Snow had truly stripped her of everything she once knew. Her breath hitched in her throat when Snow closed the already miniscule distance. Snow leaned in until her forehead rested against Ravenna's. They were so close at that moment that they were sharing the same air. After what seemed like a glorious eternity, their embrace was broken when Snow lifted her head to peer into the great Queen's eyes.

"Your armor, the armor you have carefully constructed all these years, will never falter. You will never let me through," Snow whispered as her right hand was delicately placed over Ravenna's heart. Her eyes never broke contact with her. Snow saw the conflicting emotions Ravenna was desperately trying to master. Unshed tears threatened to break the surface. Snow slowly moved her right hand up the Queen's body, her fingertips never once breaking contact with the bare skin. She gently cupped her cheek trying to express everything with one touch.

Ravenna quickly closed her eyes at the contact and tears began to fall. Snow was right there to brush them away. "I have nothing left. All my armor has been stripped from me ... stripped away by you. So, whatever remains of me…whatever I am left under all this … it all belongs to you." At that moment, both women were overwhelmed with emotion. As tears were threatening to fall, both women leaned into one another. Their lips brushed delicately against one another before succumbing to an intimate kiss.

Every ounce of emotion and feeling that both women harbored were expressed silently within the kiss. Neither one fought for dominance but rather lost themselves within each other, both giving and receiving equally. Ravenna began to tremble as Snow slowly explored her back. Her breath hitched whenever Snow's fingers rested upon bare flesh exposed by her dress. Ravenna's grasp tightened around the young woman effectively bringing them both impossibly closer together.

Several minutes had passed before Ravenna broke the kiss. She looked into darkened green eyes for any ounce of doubt or regret, but she saw nothing but love and desire. At that moment, Jardus and her assistant returned to the chamber. Both women were undressed and prepared for bed. The Queen instructed Jardus to show Snow White to her own private chamber. As Snow was leaving, she quickly turned to the Queen for one last kiss. Snow softly spoke against Ravenna's lips, "Thank you again for tonight," before she swiftly departed leaving behind a very happy yet extremely frustrated Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a week since Snow was released from the tower and one week since Ravenna made her feelings known to the younger woman. Everything was as it should be. Life had been restored to not only the castle but to the whole village as well, all in part to Snow White. Everything she touched was brought to new life, and that included the once ruthless Queen. Snow really was the fairest of them all. She was beautiful in every way.

Both women eventually found themselves strolling lazily through the large courtyard of the castle. Snow was a few paces in front of Ravenna, who chose to observe the sights from a distance. Snow would occasionally stop and admire the beautiful array of flowers while she maintained light conversion with the Queen. They were oblivious to anything going on around them. They were content with each other and that was all that mattered to them. They did not notice the storms forming in the west; dark, ominous clouds were evidence of their untimely arrival.

Ravenna had been quiet for most of the day. She had too many thoughts coursing through her mind. She knew the issue that had to be addressed, but she was terrified of the outcome.

Ravenna has had a small taste of what true happiness and love are about; however, she wants more, so much more. She wants everything her previous spouses had and then carelessly threw away. She desperately longs for a companion who can rule alongside her; someone who could be her friend, confidante, and lover for the rest of both their lives. She wants Snow White to fill this void. Nothing would make her happier than to have the beautiful young woman rule by her side – they would be Queens of the kingdom.

For many people marriage represented several different things – convenience, safety, duty, and on occasion, companionship. Marriage was not about love. It was about security. But it was so much more than that to Ravenna.

She realized it was now or never. Working up her courage, she broke the silence.

"Snow?", Ravenna spoke softly.

Snow slowly glanced behind herself at the once ruthless Queen, locking eyes in acknowledgment.

Ravenna's eyes were soft as they focused intently on Snow waiting to gauge her reaction.

"Would you marry me?"

Snow abruptly stopped mid-walk and turned to face Ravenna.

Snow was struck speechless. This was not what she was expecting. Her mouth opened and closed several different times; however, words refused to come out.

The tension was immediately broken when a bright light flashed across the sky. Thunder roared as the storm moved over them. Rain that had started as sprinkles turned into soaking sheets.

Ravenna and Snow ran back into the castle for cover. Both women were soaked to the bone once they reached the castle entrance. Ravenna glanced at herself and then back at Snow before bursting into laughter. She couldn't help but find amusement in their current situation.

A big smile spread across Snow's face at the laughing Queen. She had seen Ravenna smile on several occasions over the past week, but she had never heard the Queen laugh. Not only was it contagious, but it was beautiful.

Ravenna took Snow's hand and led them up to the chambers to change.

They arrived at Snow's chamber first and before Ravenna could turn to leave, she was pulled into Snow and pushed into the stone wall. They were only a breaths distance from one another. Snow leaned in and rested their foreheads together.

"I will," Snow whispered so softly that if Ravenna had not been so close, she might not have heard it.

Ravenna pulled back, confused by the statement. Before she could speak, Snow closed the remaining distance and locked Ravenna into a deep kiss.

"I will marry you," Snow whispered as her lips grazed Ravenna's.

The realization of what Snow just spoke overcame the older woman. She grabbed Snow and pulled her into a searing kiss before blindly reaching for the door that led into Snow's chamber. Their cold, damp dresses were the last thing of either of their minds.

As soon as they were through the threshold, Ravenna gently pressed Snow up against the door and lowered her lips to her neck. Ravenna's tongue darted out to brush against smooth, pale skin and Snow's eyes immediately slammed shut at the sensation.

Snow's hands grasped hungrily at Ravenna trying to pull her closer into her. Ravenna stilled her movements for the briefest of moments and during the pause, both women were taking short and shallow breaths.

Snow's hands rested loosely against Ravenna's hips before taking hold of the Queen's agile fingertips. She delicately grazed her own fingertips over the smooth expanse of the older woman's palm and hands and then continued their journey upwards. Her fingers danced across Ravenna's arms causing goosebumps to erupt in their wake. They finally came to rest when they caressed her shoulders.

Snow started to kiss the sensitive patch of skin below her ear. The contact made the older woman tremble beneath her touch.

Ravenna's hands were free to slide against the vast amount of skin left exposed by Snow's dress. Her fingertips dipped underneath the material of the dress only to gain access to more skin. Snow's breath hitched as soon as she registered the contact of nimble fingers.

"Ravenna," she managed to breathe out. "Ravenna, make love to me." A soft moan escaped from Ravenna's chest at the declaration. She withdrew herself just enough to look into Snow's eyes. The look she was given was enough to send her over the edge.

Ravenna leaned in and took Snow's lips onto her own for a deep kiss. Her grasp tightened as she moved her hands to the back of Snow's dress to slowly start unbuttoning it. Inch by beautiful inch, smooth skin was exposed as Snow's dress fell to the floor leaving her in a sheer silk camisole. Her breath hitched within her throat at the sight in front of her. She then began to kiss the newly exposed skin as Snow started to remove her own dress leaving her in a corset and silk camisole.

Ravenna walked them toward the bed and then lowered Snow onto it. Ravenna was soon to follow as she pressed her body down on top of Snow. Both women gasped at the contact of the cold, wet fabric; however, it is soon replaced with searing heat that was radiating off them.

Snow's eyes immediately darkened when she reached up to untie the corset. Ravenna stilled her movements so Snow could remove the article from her. All that remained between them at that point was sheer fabric. Both women could feel the tremors and heat radiating from one another.

Ravenna looked down to Snow's heavy lidded eyes and swollen lips that were most definitely a mirror image of her own. She leaned down to place a kiss over Snow's heart. Her lips had lingered there before she looked back up to her eyes. The action caused Snow to swallow thickly.

Ravenna's trembling hands began lift the camisole. With each inch moved, more and more delicate skin was exposed. Before she could completely remove the camisole, Snow wrapped her arms around Ravenna's neck and pulled her down into a sloppy kiss. Both women gasped at the sensation of finally having their skin pressed together with no barriers.

Snow's gasps evolved into a moan and her hands moved to Ravenna's hips in an attempt to pull the great Queen closer to her. Ravenna rolled her hips into Snow's and immediately reattached their lips in a searing kiss. Ravenna silently asked for permission to enter her mouth which was instantly granted.

Ravenna took the opportunity to slide a leg between hers, settling herself on top of Snow's thigh. Ravenna moaned at the acute ache between her legs that was only growing in intensity. Snow's tongue repeatedly rubbed against hers and their hips never stilled their movements.

Ravenna tore her lips away from Snow's and released a guttural moan when Snow lifted her leg up and pushed it directly against her center.  
Ravenna forced open her eyes at the sound of her name being called. They remained lidded and intently locked with Snows.

"Are you alright?", Ravenna whispered.

"Yes." She moaned again when Ravenna rocked against her. "Ravenna, please…I need -," Snow stopped when soft lips covered her now exposed nipple, ultimately bringing it to an even harder peak. She mirrored the same action to the other breast seconds later.

"I know love," She told her softly just after a low breathy moan filled the silence of the spacious room.

They stilled their movements long enough to removed each other camisoles, the only remaining garment left besides their underwear. Their legs tangled together and their bodies are pressed tightly together as Snow kissed her deeply. Ravenna responded to the kiss by releasing a soft moan and pushed her knee harder against her center. Snow gasped at the welcomed contact and Ravenna smiled against her lips.

Snow slowly stilled her movements causing Ravenna to look upon her. Snow's eyes were closed and it's almost as if she was trying to commit this beautiful moment to memory. She slowly opened her eyes and immediately parted her legs, allowing Ravenna's body to rest between hers. At this point, their hands were hungrily grasping at every inch of one another.

Ravenna never thought any of this would ever happen. She never considered the possibility that the young woman would harbor and return the same feelings. She is experiencing emotions that she only ever dreamt about. Emotions she only ever expected to dream about. Now it is all happening and it fills as if every nerve in her body is about to ignite.

Ravenna lowered her lips down to her neck and was rewarded with a quiet whimper. She slowly allowed her hand to descend lower until she was caressing the smooth skin of a toned thigh. She could feel the heat radiating from the woman beneath her. Years of unspoken feelings and desires were finally being freed. They have had years to build up to this moment.

"Ravenna," she breathed out again with her face flushed, lips parted and swollen, and her lidded eyes blazing at Ravenna. "Please," she whispered, arching up into her. "I need you."

Ravenna's hands trembled as she began to pull Snow's underwear down her legs until they were completely off and discarded. Ravenna shifted to the side of her, silently asking if she is sure before continuing any further.

Snow sensed the silent question and began to nod her head desperately.

Ravenna leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips. Her need for Snow could never be sated. She gave her a deep, languid kiss, content to feel her body's reaction through her mouth. "I love you Snow," Ravenna whispered against Snow's lips.

Their kiss eventually came to a halt when Ravenna's hand glided over her skin, ultimately coming to a stop at her hipbone. Snow's breaths were now short and shallow. "I love you too," Snow responded in a short gasp. "I love you so much."

Ravenna entered Snow easily and a guttural moan escaped from deep within her throat as her hips lifted up to meet her hand. It didn't take long for Ravenna to find and stick to a rhythm that elicited the most frequent moans. She never took her eyes off Snow's flawless face and was in awe with the images below her – how Snow's head was thrown back onto the pillow as her hips met every thrust of her hand; how her face was flushed pink and her lips were swollen and bruised; how her chest was heaving. Ravenna believed it was the most beautiful thing she had ever witnessed.

Ravenna lowered her lips to Snow's shoulder and brushed her tongue across the glistening skin underneath. She loves the way the young woman tastes.

Snow's breaths were becoming more labored and her neck appeared even more tempting when she pushed her head harder against the pillow. Ravenna continued to trail her kisses up her neck until she reached her pulse point. She could feel the blood pumping fiercely beneath her lips. A strangled moan crept up from her throat as Snow's fingernails dug into her shoulders and were dragged down the expanse on her back.

The pace of her hips increased as she tightened against the Queen's fingers. Ravenna never stilled the movements of her fingers or thumb. She continued her actions as Snow breathed out her name and quickened the pace of her hips against her hand.

"Open your eyes." Ravenna stated, wanting to look into Snow's eyes as she climaxed. She wanted that connection.

"Snow look at me." At that moment, Snow's eyes snapped open and immediately focused on Ravenna's. Ravenna felt as if she was looking into her very soul. No words could describe that moment.

Ravenna kept her eyes trained on Snow while she recovered. She appeared calm and sated even though her body was still trembling.

Ravenna slowly removed her fingers which elicited a moan from Snow, who did not want the contact to be broken. She shifted her body further over the young woman and buried her head in the crook of Snow's neck.

This is all Ravenna ever wanted. She just wanted to feel again. Most of all, she wanted to feel love and happiness, and for the first time in her life, she did. She did not realize she was crying until Snow whispered soft reassurances in her ear as she continued to stroke her hair.

"It's okay," Snow whispered to her, her hands trailing down to rest on the small of her back.

"Ravenna…Ravenna, look at me," Snow softly whispered as her fingers traced over Ravenna's cheek, lips, and finally over her chin. She tipped her head up a fraction and lifted her own to meet Ravenna in a slow and intimate kiss. Neither woman wanted to separate from the other. They finally felt safe and continent wrapped in each other's arms. Their legs were a tangled mess which made it impossible to tell where one began and the other ended.

They made love to each other more than once that evening. Each time was more intense than the last. Ravenna could not help the moisture that developed within her eyes with each intense touch, look, or tremor from Snow. Snow White did truly save her. She stripped away Ravenna's armor to reveal someone that was once forgotten. Snow made her feel again, and it was a feeling she never wanted to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	5. Epilogue

"Good morning, love," The great Queen spoke to her lover who lay next to her. It was the day of their wedding and the whole kingdom was there to celebrate their union.

Ravenna smiled as her eyes gazed over the smooth yet pale skin that was exposed by Snow's night gown. She lifted her hand and lightly traced her fingers over her back before placing soft open mouthed kisses everywhere her fingers had touched.

Goose bumps erupted in her wake as the young woman finally began to stir.

"It is a good morning, isn't it." It was not meant to be a question, but rather an agreement. Snow smiled lightly as the days' events came to her. "Today we wed and I will finally be able to call you mine…my wife…my Queen."

"I have always been yours, my love…I just never knew it." She paused and studied Snow's face as she brought her hand up to caress the young woman's face. "You saved me, Snow…you saved me many times over, and you continue to do so." Ravenna stated softly as she stroked Snow's cheek, her face gentle and kind. Much different than it had been in months previous.

Snow who had remained on her stomach, now turned over at the Queen's words. She sat up slightly, leaning on her elbows for support as she looked into Ravenna's eyes. They still showed sorrow and worry. It was a sight that made Snow's face burn with unspent emotion. Just like Ravenna's previous motion, Snow too caressed the Queen's cheek in a move of comfort and understanding.

"I do love you, Ravenna…and despite how much you feel you have wronged me in the past…I love you. The past is the past, my love…we cannot change it, but we can make for a beautiful future…and I want that with you…so much." Snow stated ardently and Ravenna finally succumbed to her emotions.

She crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, which slowly turned soft and unhurried. It was not exactly meant to be sexual but rather sensual; exposing all their emotions and unadulterated love both women shared for one another.

Snow moaned into the kiss and pulled Ravenna onto her as her hands searched for any available skin.

"I can't wait to make love to you as not only a lover, but as a wife…my wife, and my Queen." Ravenna whispered hotly against her lips. Snow trembled at the words her love uttered.

Touches were slowly turning desperate as Snow grasped at Ravenna's waist trying unsuccessful to remove her nightdress. However, their movements stilled instantly as three loud knocks were heard at the door.

"That would be Jardus." Snow spoke thickly. Ravenna nodded as they both tried to compose their breathing.

"Give us a moment," Ravenna spoke as she finally found her voice. They moved from each other and sat upright against the headboard, blankets covering their disheveled forms.

"You may enter," Ravenna spoke once again and the visitor entered.

"Good morning, my Queen and my Lady. You're royal wedding commencement ceremony will began at high noon. I have both your dresses prepped and ready. They just await both your presence. My maidens will be waiting for you both in the fitting room when you are ready. Is there anything I can retrieve or do for either of you?" Jardus asked with a slight sparkle in her eyes.

"No, thank you Jardus…that will be all. We shall see you shortly." Ravenna spoke as the head matron bowed and exited the room.

"High noon… 'tis only a few hours away. Be better get dressed. Morning meals still await us and we have to be fitted…and that's only scratching the surface of today's activities." Ravenna spoke as Snow nodded in return.

They both rose from the comforts of their bed and began to ready themselves for the day. Snow slipped into a simple cotton dress as she walked over to the opened window. She peered out and was greeted with beautiful scenery. The land was covered with lush green foliage and vibrant flowers as far as the eye could see.

The lands had since prospered all due, most likely, to Snow Whites release. The sheer beauty and kindness that was emitted by the young woman seemed to influence all she came in contact with. Some called her a magical being; capable of giving life and prosperity to all objects and creatures. Ravenna was one of the very first to experience Snow's true nature of love and kindness. Snow White had truly captured her heart. Through Snow White, Ravenna finally discovered what it was like to love and be loved in return.

Her whole reign as Queen had been spent tormenting her people, much like she herself had been treated. She loved and cared for no one. People were monsters, and no one could be trusted. However, all of that changed when she first saw Snow White. Even as a small child that love and kindness were emitted and pierced through the darkest of souls. Ravenna feared this and, in turn, locked Snow away where her charm and powers would not interfere with her cold heart. Nevertheless, Ravenna craved something that every human being craves and desires, and that's love of another.

Snow was busy gazing out into the lands, and she didn't hear the faint approaching footsteps. A soft hand upon her shoulder made her break her gaze.

"It's beautiful, is it not?" Ravenna questioned as her lips hovered above her ear, pressing the slightest of kisses against the side of her head.

"Very…I can't remember the last time I saw such beauty."

"I can." Ravenna stated simply. "She's sitting right next to me." She spoke with a smile and Snow couldn't contain her own smile.

"You are such a charmer, my Queen." Snow spoke teasingly.

"You do know why the lands now hold such beauty, correct?" Ravenna inquired as Snow shook her head. "You…it's because of you, my dearest Snow White. You are the epitome of beauty and that is ultimately transferred to the lands of this great kingdom. 'Tis why I could no longer ignore my deep love for you. You are truly a unique and special person Snow, and I am honored that you would allow me the great privilege of marrying you, despite our past. I will do everything in my power to make you happy." Ravenna spoke.

"I know, love…you have spoken those words many times over, and each time I reply with my own words of love and adoration. I love you Ravenna with all my being."

"I'm sorry." The Queen whispered.

"Please don't apologize." Snow spoke softly as she combed through long soft locks of golden hair. Ravenna, through their conversation, had knelt down next to Snow, which brought them eye level with the each other. They were quiet for a while as Ravenna relaxed into Snow touch. "I didn't know if you would ever let me in here." Snow whispered as she brought one of her hands down, and placed it against the Queen's heart. "I didn't think your armor would ever falter long enough to let me in…but I'm glad I was wrong."

Snow continued to stroke the great Queen's hair; brushing strands out of her eyes and away from her face. It was then Snow could see the sheer magnificence of Ravenna's beauty. Her skin was flawless, in spite of her age and years of abuse. Her features were soft yet defined and they held a kindness as well as authority. Her eyes were the true focal point and most expressive feature on her person. They showed everything. Every spectrum of emotion the human body and mind was capable of holding: love, hate, anger, gentleness, sadness, melancholy, and insecurity above all. They were the eyes of a woman who had experienced the true wretches of the Earth. She had experienced things no person should have to experience.

"I'm sure breakfast is ready…shall we eat?" Snow asked kindly and the great Queen could only nod and smile.

Breakfast was served in the main dining hall and Ravenna found herself becoming more nervous. Kings, Queens, and dignitaries from across the various kingdoms were approaching the castle boundaries. Both she and Snow hurriedly ate the remnants of their meals and quickly made their way up to the fitting rooms.

They would dress separately and not see the other until the royal ceremony.

The handmaidens carefully dressed the Queen in her exquisite gown. It was off-white, almost considered to be a cream, but not as yellow. It had a soft v-neck in the front but transited to a plunging back, which effectively showed her defined back and caught her graceful movements with the utmost care. It was adorned with the finest jewels and gold around the neck, waist, and shoulders. The thick train was elaborately decorated as well with ornate patterns hand stitched into the material. Her crown was handmade for this very occasion as was a mate to match her perfectly. They were to be Queens after all and had to look as such. She hoped Snow would be happy with her choice of a matching crown.

"Ah, your Majesty! You look splendid!" Jardus spoke elatedly as she entered Ravenna's room. She performed a quick once over as she checked the Queen head to toe. Everything seemed in order. "The ceremony is ready to begin my Queen. Lady Snow is ready and awaiting your arrival."

The Grand Hall was packed with visitors as Ravenna entered. Her long train which measured at seven feet was held by a young girl as they walked down the long carpeted aisle. Her hands were clasped together lightly at her waist as she slowly walked toward the alter. Everyone was standing and a rather large choir was singing in the background. Ravenna smiled calmly.

She finally reached the alter and took her place as everyone remained standing and the large wooden double doors opened slowly to reveal a stunning and absolutely gorgeous raven haired beauty.

Ravenna was certain she would pass out from the sight before her. She felt the air leave her lungs in a whoosh of breath as her eyes settled on the young woman's form. She was exquisite. She was wearing a long white and red embroidered dress with a train that was at least ten feet long, if not longer. A striking solid red fabric belt was wrapped right beneath her bodice and was connected with an ornate jewel. Red silk flowed effortlessly as a stripe from the bottom of the dress up to the top. Snow's perfectly white skin and shoulders were exposed all except for white elbow length gloves. She was a vision and Ravenna was mesmerized.

Just as Ravenna was looking and thinking about her, Snow thought much of the same things as her eyes scanned her love and finally settled on blazing green, almost hazel. They both looked beautiful and even though their dresses were different in style and color, they still complimented the other flawlessly. The kings, queens, dignitaries, and visitors stood spellbound as their Queen and future Queen stood before them.

Not long after, the ceremony was underway and Ravenna and Snow White became Queen's of their kingdom. They were now wedded as Ravenna slipped a small yet attractive golden ring onto Snow's slender finger. Snow mimicked the same action and before they knew it, they were walking arm and arm down the aisle as their fellow people clapped loudly. The large wooden double doors parted for them as they made their escape.

Ravenna hastily pulled Snow to the small corner. She just wanted a few private moments with her wife before they had to make an appearance at the required reception.

"Are you all right?" Snow asked as she lifted her gloved hand to gently caress her wife's face.

"Yes…just a bit overwhelmed. I wanted a quiet moment to ourselves before we head back to the dining hall. I hardly know any of those people…and we have to make an appearance…but, all I want to do is be with you right now." Ravenna spoke quietly as Snow gently patted her face with a clean cloth she had kept with her. Ravenna hadn't even realized the few beads of sweat that had formed across her brow.

"Soon...for now though, let's just enjoy the remainder of the evening with our people. Some have traveled a great distance to see and celebrate with us…we need to at least speak with them. That is our duty." Snow stated as she took the older woman's hand within her own and led them to the dining hall for their grand celebration.

"I shall tell the handmaidens of your return, your Majesties. They will help you both out of your dresses and into something far more comfortable." Jardus spoke as the two Queens were making their exit. It was late into the evening and all the guests had retired to the guest rooms.

"Oh, that won't be necessary Jardus but thank you. Please tell the staff they have the remainder of the evening off. Their assistance is no longer required." Ravenna stated. Jardus gave her an inquisitive smile as she bowed and made her way back to the dining hall.

Ravenna opened the large wooden door that separated their private quarters from the open hallway. This was their sanctuary, their refuge.

Snow's eyes went wild and a small gasp of surprise surfaced as she saw the room. Several candles and wall sconces were lit; encasing the large room in warmth. She walked towards the center of the room and turned around when she heard the doors click shut and the lock tumble loudly, sealing them away together, if not for but a few hours.

Snow smiled nervously as Ravenna drew near. Why was she so nervous? This was not new territory, but it felt immensely different. Almost as if there were new and undiscovered emotions at play, and perhaps there were.

The older Queen approached her wife, gently cradled her face within her hands, and pressed small chaste kisses against her brow before connecting their lips.

"I know this won't be our first time together…but I wanted it to be special nonetheless. I love you, Snow White, my love, and my wife. I want to make you the happiest woman on this Earth if you'll let me." Ravenna spoke softly as she stroked Snow's cheek.

Snow swallowed thickly and nodded only because she couldn't form words at the moment. Finally, she was able to speak. "I-I love you, too Ravenna." Snow stuttered as Ravenna trailed her fingers across her cheeks, down her throat, and coming to rest right over her heart.

"I want your heart, my dear, dear Snow White." Ravenna mumbled against the shell of Snow's ear; her hand tracing patterns across her chest. "May I make love to you?" She asked softly. She was rewarded with a small shudder and the motion of her nodding before lips claimed her own.

"Please…Ravenna." Snow breathed against her lips. Soon Snow felt nimble fingers retreated to her back and grasp at the zipper that was holding the dress in place. The zipper finally gave way and the dress began to cascade down her body before resting with finality on the floor. They never broke their kiss as Snow blindly stepped out and away from her dress. She was left in nothing more than a sheer camisole.

Ravenna broke the kiss and looked at Snow's form with passion and ardor. Her hands trailed down Snow's body, finally coming to rest at the back of her thighs. She gave an upwards motion with her hand and soon hoisted Snow up onto her. Long legs wrapped around her waist as she carried Snow over to the bed. She struggled slightly considering she was still in her wedding dress and was fighting even more weight from the long train. However, only after a moment's resistance, Ravenna safely sat Snow down on the bed.

Soon, Snow was fighting Ravenna's dress with fervor, deciding she had waited long enough to be with her wife in the most intimate of ways. They had not been intimate since Ravenna proposed to her that day, six months ago, and Snow felt as if she might explode from all the emotions and feelings building up within her. Shortly, the Queen's heavy dress had been removed and they settled down onto the bed; Ravenna settling gently atop Snow. They still were clothed, but that didn't stop their hands and mouths from exploring all the exposed skin they could find.

Snow's breathing increased as Ravenna's lips brushed against her own. Her heart pounded within her chest and she was sure she'd faint from the sheer pleasure her body was experiencing.

"My dearest Snow…" Ravenna whispered shakily against her ear and Snow shuddered from the sound alone.

"Make love to me Ravenna…make love with me…please."Snow whispered.

Their contact was broken only momentarily as Ravenna pulled away. Snow opened her eyes and was greeted by the most beautiful sight. Her hand went straight to Ravenna's face as she traced her features, trying to commit it all to memory as the candle-light illuminated the area around them in a soft glow. The image took her breath away. They had come so far, and tonight, their love, was proof of that.

"I love you Snow White," Ravenna spoke passionately as she claimed Snow's lips once more.

Not long after, all remnants of clothing were shed as both women lay bare to the other. Their forms were silhouetted in ethereal light from the candles burning ever so brightly. Touches were felt as strong and determined arms wrapped around each other.

Snow clutched desperately to her wife's back as Ravenna's fingers settled at the most intimate part of her.

"Please stop me if I hurt you or do anything you're not entirely comfortable with, my love. I never want to hurt you again." Ravenna whispered as she peered deeply into fiery green eyes.

Snow released her grip long enough to comb back the long blonde locks that had fallen into her wife's face. She held them in place as she looked at her wife. "I love you, Ravenna…so much." She uttered before lifting her head and connecting their lips.

Soon, their movements became one as their souls united; their bodies going higher and higher but not fully cresting.

"Oh heavens, Snow…open your eyes. Please open your eyes…I want to see you." Ravenna pleaded as darkened green suddenly found hers. She closed the remaining distance and kissed Snow with all she was worth. "I love you…please let go for me." She whispered against Snow's lips as their pace increased. Snow shuddered with a quiet gasp as she released; her lover not far behind her.

They clutched each other desperately as their bodies settled and minds cleared.

"I love you too." Ravenna whispered as she brushed damp hair away from her lover's face. "My dearest, Snow…my wife…my life." She softly spoke as she reached down and grasped Snow's left hand. She guided it to her face and kissed each finger and her palm before interlacing their fingers. They both smiled as their matching wedding rings connected; signifying not only their emotional connection, but also their physical connection as well.

They continued their lovemaking until sunlight began to stream through the large open window. At times, they would fall asleep underneath the large down comforter, naked and intertwined. They were now connected in the most intimate of ways. Two souls that now beat as one. At least that was what Ravenna told herself as she lay against Snow's chest; listening to a heartbeat that mirrored her own.

She once thought she needed Snow White's heart to survive, and now she was absolutely positive that was indeed the case. She had her heart and Snow had hers in return.


End file.
